


And we don't drink (until the devils turned to dust)

by annie_cone



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, F/M, Fear, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Not in a fun way, Red eyes are there tho, Vacation, honestly idk just read it and you will see, little bit of desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cone/pseuds/annie_cone
Summary: Dark, quiet chuckle. Right behind her.She froze, dead in the track. But after a moment of contemplation, she decided to turn around and then...Screamed. She screamed from the top of her lungs because the ‘man’ in front of her really wasn’t a man. Or human.Burned skin, leather wings like some sort of big bat but what scared her the most, his eyes. His red, burning eyes that looked right into her soul.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	And we don't drink (until the devils turned to dust)

**Author's Note:**

> Special and the biggest thank you to Vivien and our clown cats gc for being so so supportive. I love y’all to the moon and back, haha <3

She really needed some sort of vacation for a long time but there was always _something_ what kept her busy. 

Maybe she also needed it because the work environment was really getting on her nerves lately, so much work and so much trouble with her colleagues, not to mention the _awful_ coffee from the vending machine which didn’t really help either. But it kept her sane and little less tired so she got use to it.

It wasn’t like she could just pack few of her stuff and went to some little bit fancier hotel from the saved money she had even though it’s exactly what she wanted and also deserved.  
Well, she technically  _could _ but she didn't want to anger the boss more than he already was.

So when one day boss’s door swung open and he shouted her name to come to his office _immediately_ , the first thing that occurred to her really wasn’t a suggestion from _him_ to take few days off.  
But of course she will take the first chance to escape from this stressful place even if it’s only for few days.  
  
And apparently, this was the chance.  
  


* * *

  
So next day she was really sitting in the airplane with a big smile on her face and looked forward to all the adventures she probably will experience soon enough.

_Oh, if she only knew how right she was..._

But right now, completely oblivious of what was coming, she looked at all those teeny tiny houses, lakes, fields and trees with total fascination because it _was_ fascinating what seemed so big and endless down, up here was so insignificant.  
She unfolded the leaflet, taken from the front pocket of her small bag, which she printed from the internet websites of the destination where she was going and her eyes were suddenly full of hope so this moment would make cry even the toughest boy from the precinct that always said he could make a onion cry and not the other way around.

Thinking of her colleague took her back from this emotional moment because that was one of the rules she mentally gave herself before this whole trip.  
 _  
Rule number one:_  
 _Don’t think about anything related to work._

_Rule number two:_   
_Enjoy this time as much as you can because it certainly won’t happen again in the near future._

So she sighed and continued with the reading of the leaflet she was holding, suddenly annoyed from the long flight because it gave her only more time to think which she really didn’t need right now.

 _Can we be already there?_ she thought for herself while looking from the window to the endless blue sky everywhere around, leaflet again forgotten.

_Apparently it wasn’t that interesting and the owners of the website should try more next time._

But after a half of hour her wish came true and the plane landed without any complications. Few people even clapped to the pilot but it was sort of pilot’s job to do it right so she just scoffed at this little embarrassing habit.  
She got from the plane as soon as it was possible and when her feet were on the solid ground again, she _was_ a little bit relieved even though she always thought and convinced everybody around that she hadn’t been scared of flying...in the airplane, of course. 

When she breathed fully in all the salty and warm air and bathed in the sun shine for a moment, it was a time for finding the hotel that she reserved for herself because it was getting pretty late and she was tired from all traveling.  
  
And _hungry_.

_Let’s the adventure begin...preferably with a good food. And sleep._

* * *

The first night somewhere else than home was always bad, no matter where she slept.  
No matter how -in this particular case- amazingly good felt the soft sheets on her bare legs. She was still restless, changing her sleeping position every two seconds.

Then she was so desperate that she just shut her eyes and just tried to lay in the bed without any movement like it would be somehow more helpful. And maybe it was...

—  
 _  
The first thing she noticed, was nothing. Literally nothing because there was only a darkness._  
 _Scary, quiet and so loud in the same time, black, overwhelming darkness._

 _She was confused. Where the hell am I?  
And_ _she thought she would ask aloud but then the realization hit her. No one’s gonna hear that._  
 _So she was just spinning around in circles with spread arms as she tried to find something, anything in the dark, although it could seem like a foolish thing to do when you had no idea what was hiding there._

_But there was nothing, as she expected. Or maybe hoped. Just air and the blackness._

_ And then...she felt it. It all started with light, someone would even say even innocent breeze on the back of her neck. It gave her little bit of goosebumps all over her body.  _

_ “Is there somewhere a window, perhaps?” she mumbled for herself and started turning around to look more carefully (even it’s really easier said than done in this case) but stopped dead in the track because she heard something. For the first time she was here. _

_ Dark, quiet chuckle. Right behind her. _

_Even though she was terrified, she convinced herself to stand face to face with this person. She dealt with shady people all the time at work. She can do it. So she turned around and..._

_Screamed. Screamed from the top of her lungs because whoever stood in front of her wasn’t a person. A human, more specifically._

_Scarred, red face that looked like burned and there wasn’t any sign of the skin.  
But she was scared, no, scratch that, she was terrified mainly of those eyes.  
_

_The red eyes that burned like a fire, maybe even a hellfire (although it was little ironic in this case), woke fear in her whole body and made her so...small. It seemed like he was looking right into her soul.  
She didn’t want nothing more than just run, run somewhere far away and hide from this piercing gaze._

_And then the creature, for a lack of better words, lifted the corners of his mouth and smiled._

_Smile that made her shiver.  
Smile that made her swallow.  
Smile of a cat just catching a canary.  
_ _And she knew it, so painfully well._

 _She gulped audibly.  
  
_ Because she was the canary.   
_  
“Hello there, my dear.” said a quiet voice, full of mischief and cockiness._

She was the fucking canary. And he knew it too.

 _—  
  
  
_ She woke up with the scream and a hammering heart. She was slightly disoriented, scared and confused.  
The soft sheets were no longer soft, they sticked to her sweating legs and body and felt suddenly so overwhelming that she had to kick them away and lay just in her shirt and underwear, listening to the humming of air conditioning in the other corner of the room.

Her breathing was little bit calmer now too so for a good measure she took few more deep breaths and tried to calm down completely. Breathe in and out. In and out.

_It was only a bad dream.  
  
_

But even though she knew it, her sleep didn’t come because every single time she closed her eyes, she saw another pair of eyes.

Those red, glowing, _inhuman_ eyes.

She groaned and ran her hand through the wet hair from all the sweating.   
  


_This is gonna be a damn long night._

* * *

  
And she thought that when the next day begin, it’ll be okay. It’ll be _better_.

She would forget about this whole “I saw a monster in my dreams and it honestly scared me to death” thing.

But she was wrong, _oh boy, she was so wrong_.

Because every time she didn’t think about anything in particular, even when she tried to enjoy the sightseeing, her mind drifted there again. Plus, to what he said the to her, face full of mischief and those innocent four words...

”Hello there, my dear.”

She yelled in shock and the man sitting next to her looked totally confused and also maybe slightly embarrassed.

”Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just...you looked so lost, I would even dare to say helpless and also, you’re sitting here half an hour. And well, people usually don’t sit in a church for that long unless they want a little guidance from Lord because they are truly lost.” he said and looked up to the sky as if he was waiting for God’s approval.

In a _church_?

She looked around and honestly, it was enough confirmation for her (or more accurately, _his_ ) words.   
Jesus Christ was looking at them from the front with a small smile.

The man next to her (judging by his clothes, it was a priest which...made sense) cleared the throat to get her attention:”So...what’s on your mind, child?”

And she suddenly felt so dumb. One small nightmare doesn’t mean anything, right?  
But it would be so nice to be able to share it with someone...

”Well, it’s probably nothing but I had this dream last night...”

And when she ended the little story of hers, he looked _serious_. _Way too serious_.  
It’s not like she expected he would laugh or something but it made her little bit nervous.

She looked at him expectedly but there was still a moment of silence before he finally spoke:”According to what you just described me, in your dreams was-“ he paused, looked her dead in the eyes and continued:”-Devil. Devil visited you in the sleep.”

_And her heart skipped the beat._

She didn’t believe in all the “Bible stuff”. She’d believed there’s good and evil, right and wrong but the whole fiery damnation? No, not at all.

_Until now, apparently._

Then the man apologized for not introducing himself sooner and and couple seconds later, she shook hands with Father Kinley, who looked genuinely interested about her dream and told her if she someday wanted to ask about something else connected to the Devil, the doors are always open.

* * *

_She was standing in a big, light room (which was a nice surprise after the darkness last time). It looked like a hall from the previous centuries where aristocracy made their balls for the rich and significant companies.  
_

_She looked around and gasped aloud because she’d never in her life (even in a dreams, until now) been in such a pretty and honorable place. It was literally breathtaking._

_The big glass chandeliers which swung lightly and bathed the room in a soft light. The red carpet that probably costed more than her salary. The shining floor. The flower_ _wallpaper._

_And as if someone was watching her and they probably did, the moment she stopped with the admiration of the whole place, the door in front of her opened and some guy, who looked like a servant and most definitely also was, entered into the room and close the door behind him._

_Then he cleared his throat and in a serious tone said:”My lady, your partner for the next dance is already waiting. May I let him in?”_

_She just nodded because even though she absolutely didn’t know what was going on, she didn’t want to make him sad or mad or something._

_The man just opened the door again, beckoned to someone to come in and then stepped aside._

_That ‘someone’ was apparently her dancing partner. She froze for a moment because the first thing that catched her eye was a big Devil masquerade mask that covered his all face so she had no idea who was hiding under the mask._

But I give you some points for originality even though it’s pretty cruel joke giving the circumstances, _she thought for herself as she was waiting for the next step of her partner._

_”Can I have this dance, ma’am?” he bowed in front of her and held out the hand. His voice sounded oddly familiar._

_Also, it was a pretty lame question though because they were alone and anyone else wouldn’t asked her anyway. Apart from the servant._

_She just nodded and took his hand and in a moment she felt that his other hand sneaked to grab her waist and he pressed himself closer to her. Or rather other way around._

_And then they started dancing._

_Out of nowhere, there was also a soft piano music because dancing without music wouldn’t be that entertaining. And, this was a dream._

_They moved in a slow circles, without talking because neither of them didn’t know what exactly they could say. They just just were enjoying the dance and each other’s company.  
When the song came to its end, she really tried to not to show her disappointment because honestly, whoever was under that mask was an excellent dancer.   
  
_

_Speaking of him, her partner let go of her and bowed for the second time. When he stood up to his whole height, he tugged at the mask._

_She gasped because under the Devil face was really really handsome man. Black hair, dark stubble, really pretty cheek bones.  
But one thing wasn’t pretty. It was scary and so so familiar. He was looking at her with those red, burning eyes..._

* * *

“So, I danced with the Devil?” she asked Father Kinley the next day like it would be totally normal thing to do.

”Yeah, it seems like you saw his human form...at least, sort of.”

Her eyes widened, suddenly unsure of her calmness:”You’re telling me that...this man/Devil really exists?”

He nodded, excused himself for a second and when he came back, he gave her one black and white photography. And the man who was looking at her from the picture, without any doubts, was him.  
The man with whom she danced. With one small difference. His eyes were black in this picture. He looked almost...kind. _Nice_.

Who the hell was he? And why he appeared in her dreams? Was it a sign that the hell is ready for her? Or that hell would come to Earth?  
  


“...Lucifer Morningstar.” he said, clearly repeating the name after second or third time, annoyed.

”Huh?”

”That’s his name. He really couldn’t be more obvious.” Father scoffed, “But we have no idea where he’s currently staying nor what he’s doing. He is moving a lot.”

”It’s not like I will meet him, so that doesn’t matter anyway.” she chuckled and wondered why he was telling her all this.

”Yeah, you’re...probably right.”

She felt like it’s starting to be pretty awkward so she stood up, clapped her hands and, after she cleared the throat, said:”Well, thank you for the information but I should probably go pack my stuff. I am leaving today so...goodbye. And thanks again.”   
  


He waved at her and then she slowly left the church, for the last time...

 _  
Let’s go home,_ she thought couple hours later, while waiting for the plane and when the light breeze tickled her cheeks.   
  


_It was a real nightmare. Honestly, screw vacations. I am kind of excited for the work even._

* * *

When she came back to the precinct the next day, really _really_ early in the morning - it was dark outside, she was still kind of glad to be totally honest. Maybe the familiar place would help with the whole _nightmare_ thing.

But before she could make herself a cup of coffee because she just had maybe two hours of sleep if she was generous, the lieutenant shouted:”Decker! New case just arrived! So don’t bother with the coffee!”

Detective _Decker_ just groaned and went to his office to hear about the location where she was going...

And it was _pretty_ fucked up.  
  
One man, clearly dead now with the blood all over himself, in a totally scrapped car because it was hit by a car. But this guy killed a woman so, karma just did her thing.

Said woman was laying couple feets away, her glitter dress was covered with her own blood from the bullet wounds in her chest. It made her sick.

And if she could remember correctly, she was a pretty big star, a singer.

 _Delilah_ was her name?

It was supposed to be an easy case, after all even her ex told her that, but let’s be honest, something was wrong. Something was off.

But screw her ex, she’s gonna figure this out. She had to.

”So,” she asked one of the forensics when other detective finally stopped annoying her and left, “any witnesses?”

The woman just nodded to the club which was behind detective’s back and came back to her precious work.

Club called _LUX_. _That meant light in Latin, right?_

She got through the few people who still couldn’t understand the fact there was no party today because of the police investigation and then she smiled because she heard a soft piano music. Even though they are not supposed to play. But whoever played on that instrument was _really_ good at it.

As she was getting closer to the man who played, her heart started thumping in the chest and although she didn’t understand why at first, she figured it out soon enough.

Because as she was merely few steps in front of the pianist, he lifted his gaze and looked at her with a smirk on the face.

And her heart stopped beating for a moment. She was completely frozen in her spot.

_This was the man of her dreams. Literally._


End file.
